Morzan is Sorry
by February Breeze
Summary: Takes place at the time of the fall, only the fall has been avoided. Morzan is free to do as he wishes, but nobody seems to like him anymore . . .


**Morzan is sorry**

** None of these characters belong to me, if they did, niether of them would ever die!**

** Please do not read if you are a robot, as none of this will make sense to you! (Unless you are a very advanced robot that has a grasp of human/elf emotion XD )**

Drip, drip, drip, drip . . .

The drops of rain fell steadily onto Morzan's cape, soaked through to his hair, and dripped onto his nose. He was cold, wet and, worst of all, feeling horribly guilty. And embarassed. And lonely. For the first time since he had become a rider, he felt lonely.

It had all ended. Galbatorix had been defeates by Vrael, the order had prevailed. He had surrendered. After making several vows of loyalty he had simply been left to do as he wished; to resume his normal life. But his normal life hadn't been there when he came back for it.

The first person he had gone to was Brom, expecting to be welcomed with open arms, but the young boy that had once been his best follower (oops, not follower, friend, it was called a friend) had now come to hate him. Brom hated him. Hated him.

_It's funny _thought Morzan _I used to find him so annoying, and now he doesn't want anything to do with me, I actually want him to annoy me. I miss being annoyed._

After that he had gone to his other friends, but had been waved away on every occasion.

Now, he was going to the last person left that might forgive him. Surely, he would, wouldn't he? He had been the last person Morzan had planned to go to, but he had to now. He was a naturally forgiving person, so kind and selfless, he could never harbor even a shard of hate in his heart. Could he?

That was the question that was bothering Morzan, as he wasn't sure he could handle any more hate thrown his way. Even his dragon wasn't talking to him, because (apparently) he was being a selfish brat.

He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of the little wooden house in front of him.

He knocked on the door.

-Enter- said a tired voice.

Morzan combed through his wet hair with his fingers, more out of nerves than to make it look better, and slowly opened the door.

-Oh, hello- said Oromis when he saw Morzan in his doorway.

-Hello- Morzan said weakly, almost whispering. He could barely speak past the lump in his throat. The old elf was sitting at his kitchen table, reading a book. He was much thinner than Morzan remembered him, his face made more angular by the fact that his pale skin was drawn tightly against his bones. He had dark shadows under his eyes, one of which was a blackened mess, and a bandage was tied expertly around his head. His lip was split and he had a small scab on the right side of his chin. But the most shocking change was his hair. Once it had been a neck length cluster of spikey dark brown locks. Now it was longer and straighter, but most importantly, it was _silver._ Morzan new it was just a side effect of a spell that he himself had thought of using, and Oromis probably couldn't care less about his hair color when he had the actual spell itsself to worry about, but it left Morzan very much disturbed.

_It's your fault, not just the hair, all of it is because of you _said his a little voice in his head.

-Are you going to say anything?- Oromis asked meekly.

-Well . . . - Morzan wasn't really prepared for this; why did he have to speak first?

It had to be a test. Oromis was technically still a teacher, after all. That's what they did, teachers, test you.

-No, I have nothing to say- he answered bumptiously.

Oromis lifted an eyebrow. -Why are you here though?-

How to answer?

-I felt I should see how you are, as you where captured and it was partly my fault- he said finally.

-Partly? Morzan, first of all, I didn't really mind being captured, it was the torture part I didn't like. Secondly, you were no _partly _responsible, you were _fully _responsible.- Oromis paused -Finally, your lying-

-What could I be lying about?- Morzan asked, confused.

-The reason you are here-

Morzan gulped. -Why do you think I'm here?- he asked nervously.

Oromis smiled. -You have nowhere else to go. Everybody else hates you, you need a friend, somebody to fall back on. Somebody that won't be mad at you, that can't be mad at you. Basically, you want to be friends with people when you need them. But come on Morzan, surely by now you have learnt that you can't just keep taking from others and never giving back, or even _intending _to give back!-

Morzan couldn't speak. The lump had grown bigger, and he was having trouble not bursting into tears. He had been a selfish little brat (words of his dragon) and now he had to pay. He had lost all his friends, all his company. He was going to be an outcast.

-I, I guess I'll go then- he whispered hoarsly.

Oromis raised his eyebrow again, but Morzan didn't notice as he had alredy turned around.

Morzan shivered as he stepped back out into the night air. Then he remembered something and he murmured almost to quietly to hear:

-I'm sorry-

Oromis smiled.

-Where do you think your going?- asked the elf, walking towards the door.

-I don't know!- Morzan sobbed, unable to contain himself -I don't know, but I have to go somewhere. I don't deserve to be with people like you or Brom, I'm a bad person, but I don't want to be, so I'll j-just have to settle for l-loneliness!- He almost choked on the last word.

-Morzan, you aren't a bad person, a bad person doesn't _want _to be good. You may be a bit of an idiot, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Anyway, you are sorry for what you did, I think you've learnt your lesson- Oromis said softly.

Morzan's eyes widened.

-You must be kidding me!-

-I assure you, I'm not-

-So . . . -

Oromis rolled his eyes. -Yes! I forgive you! I was never truly angry at you in the first place! Brom is though . . . but it will pass. The important thing is your safe and you are NOT going to do it again, or are you?-

-No! Never! I . . . No, never again!-

-Good- Oromis said plainly -Now come inside, or you'll catch neumonia! How about a cup of tea . . . ? -

And so Morzan was forgiven, Brom eventually also came to his senses, and the war was avoided, Eragon Shadeslayer was never born, and basically, the world was a better place, The End!

**Thank you very much for reading the rather wierd things I dream about while I pretend to listen to my Natural Science teacher, I hope it was more interesting than whatever he was saying! =)**


End file.
